Can life be so complicated?
by rukia209
Summary: Sakura is a normal high school student.when the new students enters her life, she learns that her life just got extremely complicated. Why is that? and who are they?  no pairing atm  Read to find out. This is my first written story, so please read.


I don't own Cardcaptor sakura =[ I promise I don't own it!

My first story, I'm happy. Well not really, I hope it isn't bad …

Can life be so complicated?

Chapter 1 : Introducing who?

It's the morning of Monday, the worst day of the week for a certain girl. In bed lays a girl that mumbles in her pillow. Her alarm clock still ringing in her ear for about 5 minutes already. "Ughhhhhh..." the Auburn head plopped up and open her emerald eyes. Her eyes widen at the time on the clock. "OMFG" She jumps up and hits her head on the guitar that hung on her wall "worse day ever…" she says as she pulls herself out of bed. She then walks into the bathroom to shower. 5 minutes later, she returns to her room, still in pjs with her hair wet. Her towel holds her body as she takes out her uniform. Some time later, she looks at the mirror. She straightens out the black and red plaid skirt, while fixing her red tie of the white blouse. She combs out her shoulder length hair and curls the end of the tip. She looks at the time once again and dashes out of the house with her school bag.

In the blink of an eye, well like 10 minutes of running, she reaches the gates of Tomoeda High school. The sound of the school bell rang through the hallway as she opens the door of class 2-A. "Kinomoto! You're late again!" Yell the male teacher. "Sakura, hurry" whispers a sitting classmate. She quickly sits down at her desk. "Today, we have four new students joining us" said the teacher. Many of the students whispered with curiosity, as sakura just stared out the window.

When the four new students walked into the class, all the females scream with delight, you can even hear some guys whistle. Sakura scanned the new group, wandering what made everyone act so strangely. The first student her eyes stopped at was introducing himself "Li Syaoran" he stated. Sakura felt a slight blush as his amber eyes caught her. He then lets his chocolate-brown hair cover his eyes as he glares at all the females. The next person, however, made sakura just instantly smile. He had dark blue like hair and his eyes were color grey with a little azure behind the round-framed glasses. His smile gave an aura of kind and gentle. Sakura felt a slight nudge on her shoulders and turned to face the person with round purple eyes. The girl beside her smiles as she touches the tip of her long black hair "sakura" she says "I think the guy next to Li is kinda cute" Sakura replies in a teasing voice "oooo Tomoyo-chan has a crush" Tomoyo just laughs. The last two students were twins. They both had brunette hair and unusual sky blue eyes. The only difference was that one of the twins was a girl who had long curls and the other was a male that had spiked hair. Sakura's eyes met with the male twin, she stared in disbelief. She pushed herself of her chair and falls while muttering "K-Kenny?". The male stared at her before grinning. "SAKURA!" he shouts as he eagerly ran to hug her. Kenny's twin looked at sakura confusingly as sakura sat properly back on her chair. The teacher coughed loudly and asks the twins to introduce themselves. The girl spoke up excitedly "Hi my name is Aub-, well I mean its Hisoka Aubrey and this idiot brother of mines is Kenny" then some of the girls raised their hand to ask a question. Aubrey knew what they were going to ask so she says "and yes we are from America, we are half Japanese". As his sister talks, he returned to the front of the class and gave a cheeky grin, making most of the female swoon over him. The teacher looks around the class and turns to the four "Li, you can sit behind Kinomoto" He directed "Kinomoto stand up". Sakura quickly stood up as told and watch as Syaoran walk by. As their eyes caught each other, Sakura swore he smirked at her. "What the hell?" thought Sakura.

Review please. Tell me what I did wrong! IM SO SORYYYYYY!

*cries* is it that bad? *glares* nyu it better be better than bad hehehhehehehe – Rukia209


End file.
